Perilous Pond
The Perilous Pond was once a peaceful area where all the canals overlapped but now with the canals blocked and a Great Kraken in the pond, this is a very scary place that can be accessed through /warp fishing. It is said that the Great Kraken guards the Vault where Immeasurable power lies within, placed there by the 4 Gods before their Corruption at the Hands Of Vargas. Lore Long ago, when the Gods first came to god wars, a great terror thrived in the Sea of Doubt. Every ship, whether pirate, trader, or simple traveler that tried to cross the sea, disappeared. This went on for three weeks before the Gods finally chose to take action. Oceanus and his brother Cronus set out on Oceanus’ flagship, escorted by an armada of over hundred war ships. They saw nothing, until the fourth day, when a lookout cried out a warning. The crews of every ship in range turned their eyes to the great dark shape in the water. It moved like quicksilver through the ocean, and before anyone could stop it, a great kraken leaped from the water and tore a massive hole in the side of one of the ships. As it sank to the bottom, dozens of more kraken arrived and began to feast upon the survivors. The ships of the fleet sprang into action, and turned their ballista on the monsters. The battle raged for hours, each kraken that was killed took atleast five of the ships with it. When finally, only the last kraken remained, it faced five war ships and Oceanus’ own flagship. The Kraken dove down to the bottom of the sea as the sun set, and all knew that the next day would determine the fate of both the beast and the fleet. Oceanus, instead of hating the beasts for slaughtering his men, found them fascinating. He spoke to Cronus of a plan, and Cronus agreed to try it. The next morning, the last Kraken swam to just below the surface, ready to do battle with the fleet that had killed its kind, and was surprised to find only Oceanus and Cronus, floating in the air above the water. “Great Kraken!” shouted the younger brother “We wish not to destroy your kind, and if you can and will listen, we have a proposition for you!” The Kraken, surprised to have been confronted with diplomacy, slowly rose to the surface, the sun reflecting off his great blue scales. He looked at the brothers, awaiting their offer. “Great terror of the seas,” said Cronus, “your kind is truly great and rare, and we do not wish for your kind to die out. If you will swear not to attack the ships that pass through these waters, I will bestow upon you infinite life, and any who manage to defeat you, cannot truly kill you, for you will rise from the grave as we Gods do. For this gift, we only ask that when the time comes, you preform for us a task, and you follow this task to the best of your ability. Do you accept?” The Kraken thought for a moment about this offer, and decided that if the legend of his race was to survive, he must survive as well. He swore to do as they asked in the ancient language of the Kraken, and everyone, even the sailors on the ships a mile away, could feel the old magic making his words be true. And with that, the Gods and their fleet left the one Kraken to dwell in the deep, until he was needed. Many years later, at the eve of the war with Vargas, Cronus called upon one of the God’s remaining messengers to find a boat, and send a message to the last surviving Kraken. After a day and a half, the messenger arrived with the Kraken trailing behind. Cronus, just starting to feel the effect of Vargas’ curse, went down to the sea to speak to the beast. He asked the creature to guard the God’s treasury, which was in danger of falling into the hands of the invaders. The Kraken agreed, and Cronus led it up the kingdom’s canal system into a valley which housed the Great Vault. The vault had already been moved to beneath the valley’s lake, in which the Kraken too residence. Cronus sealed the canals that led to the library, and blessed the waters to hold much more fish than would usually be possible for the Kraken to feed upon. Over time, the legend of the Kraken in the lake faded into myth, and all people knew of the lake was that is a dangerous, containing certain death for those who venture to it, thus earning the area the name of the perilous pond. Today, the Kraken roams the submerged hallways of the vault, but can sometimes be lured out by fish on the water. When defeated, he will often shake loose some of the coins stuck between his scales. It is said that the true treasures of the vault are so valuable, they were sealed away so tightly that the Kraken was not allowed to access them, and have not seen any living thing since the chambers had been sealed by Cronus. Legend says that the artifacts inside those hidden vaults could make their user nearly invincible, and the treasure render any other wealth in the world insignificant in comparison. Category:Bosses Category:Warps Category:Mobs